Lost inu Inuyasha's world
by WatcherofDarkness
Summary: Okay If someone has read this before they know I get sucked into Inu's world and need help getting out. Well I'm only going to get it now from the inu gang so no author or autheress asking to be in this fic okay or sending items thru the reveiw board
1. Umm Hi?

All right everyone who reads this I'm writing this because I feel like writing but have very little inspiration for my other fanfic "Darkness from within the well" Which I'd like to thank those who reviewed it and those who I hope will review it.

In this fanfic I will ask one thing of you. 2. Please tell people who you think would enjoy reading this or my other fanfic.

Right now on to the disclaimer. I don't own anything related to Inuyasha except my fanfics and they aren't related to the true ownership of it. So don't sue me for writing this.

Italic: thoughts Bold: Means techniques 

Underlined: spells

Chapter 1.  Umm hi?

I come to sit at a corner computer in the almost deserted local library of my town. I put my back containing my normal and my "special" homework next to me as I sit down and activate the writing program on the computer before logging on to Fanficiton.net and stare at my fanfic waiting for inspiration to strike me.

*One and a half hours later* 

 _"I know this will work if I wait I know it will."_

*Another hour and a half*

_"Damn it why can't I think of anything to write. Damn it! I might as well leave."_

I think to myself as I grab my backpack and start turning off the programs and see a screen pop up with a black dot in the middle and the words need help writing your fanfic? Need inspiration? Then push this dot with your index finger. 

_"Right I push this dot I'll have inspiration. Ah why the hell not the least that can happen is I fell stupid right?"_

Was what I was thinking as I tapped the dot with my index finger and nothing happened.

_"I like I thought I feel stupid but nothing bad happened right?"_

Was what I thought to myself as the screen turned black and my hand was pulled in, as was the rest of my body and backpack after I let I let out a whoa! Which got shushed by the librarian. 

I opened my eyes after the computer consumed me and I was in a void of infinite darkness till a light shone in front of me and a man who looked a lot like the guy from the Twilight Zone (A/N Don't own that either)

"You pushed the button so you have been brought here. Here a place where dimensions cross and imagination becomes real. A place where people like you control what happens. This is the Twilight Zo I mean the Fan Fiction Zone!" said the FFZ man

"The Fan Fiction Zone? What do you mean people like me?" I asked confused

"I mean people who write fanfics. Authors and Authoresses. You, They all have the power to control what happens here. You all get these powers once you write a fanfic chapter." Replied the FFZ man

"Really? So I have domination over everything that happens here?" I asked with unusual eagerness

"Well no." He said flatly

"What!? You just said—" I started to yell from anger but was stopped by FFZ guy's interruption

"I said all of you meaning those who have written more fanfics and more chapters than you have more influence. Also you never finished your chapter you have the power but most likely can't tap into it." He said with a neutral voice

"Well I would but I don't have any inspiration for that story right now." I said defensively 

"So would you like inspiration?" He asked with a slight smile on his face

"Well yeah that's why I'm here." I asked wondering where this was going

"Very well have a nice trip." He said before clapping his hands tighter

"What do you me- whoa!!" My question was cut short as the floor beneath me disappeared and I fell down a tunnel of darkness with my backpack 

"Well this sucks I'm going who knows where how can this get any worse?" I asked my self as the tunnel is flooded with a green light that looks familiar but I can't place it

*Three and a half hours later*

I'm reading a Harry Potter book with aid from the green light

"When am I going to get there!?" I yell as I but the book back in my backpack and sling it on my shoulders

Then suddenly a pink and blue aura came out of green light shooting towards me and I catch it with my right hand before it hits my face and a searing pain comes from where I grabbed the object then the light became a mixture of green and blue and I was pulled down faster then before. "What now?!" 

*With the gang*

Inuyasha was chasing after Kagome who was yelling at him about another test she had to take. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had fallowed to bring back Inuyasha's body after the sit commands to come

"Inuyasha! Listen I need to take that test so please let me go."

"Kagome no! We need to find the shards fast now before Naraku does."

"Inuyasha I know that's important but so is the test and we can find the jewel shards when I get back okay?" Kagome asked as they all reached the Bone Eater's Well.

"Inuyasha let lady Kagome go okay?" Asked Miroku who was tired of dragging an unconscious Inuyasha back to the village?

"Listen monk I—" Inuyasha was stopped by a rumbling sound that came from the well before a green and blue light erupted from towering in the sky before curving over Inuyasha and a screaming whoa is heard before a guy falls out of the light onto Inuyasha and they're both every disoriented. (A/N you know the look @_@)

"What the!? This guy looks like he came from my time… and American?" Said a shocked Kagome

"Lady Kagome do you know what this mean?" Asked a shocked, and angry that he'd have to carry Inuyasha again, Miroku 

I start to get up and hear the name Kagome in a bunch of Japanese and I slowly get up and look at my surroundings and I almost have a heart attack when I see Kagome from my favorite anmie staring at me

I say the only thing that comes to my mind and pray that she speaks some English. I raise my left hand a wave at her and say "Ummm hi?"

. Well use the button and please review thank you for reading.


	2. You have some explaining to do

All right I'm back with a new chapter here and responses to my reviews. 

To DarkxHeart: Thank you for your kind words I came up with the idea because who wouldn't want to go into the world of their favorite fanfic. And I also would love for something like that to really happen I mean I could sell their stuff on ebay think of that. Anyway don't worry I'll write more soon and I'll never stop writing al long as I can think of something to write about

"I own Inuyasha the game so I can say that. And now my newest chapter "

Remember Italic: thoughts Bold: Means techniques 

Underlined: spells

"" Means spoken words

_~~Telepathic speech___

**These are words that have nothing else are

Chapter 2 you have some explaining to do.

*I look at Kagome still waving at her with my left hand* _'Okay the freaky guy from the FANFICTION ZONE sent me to __Inuyasha's world... Cool!_'

Miroku turns to Kagome and asks "Kagome do you have any idea who this is?"

Kagome turns to Miroku "I have no idea who he is but I think he's from my time just a different country."  Kagome turns to me and slowly in English say, "Hello who are you?"

I put my hand down slowly and begin to think about what to say _'Okay I could tell them what my real name is, but the last part mean demon in Japanese that's not good they might attack me. I'll use my screen name.' _I point to myself and slowly say in English for Kagome's benefit "My name is Chaos." I point to Kagome "You are Kagome the Miko of the Shikon no Tama." 

Kagome looked at me shocked "How do you know about the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked in English but failed to get cross the language gap

I looked at the gang realizing someone was missing so on my right hand I counted off and with my left pointed. I pointed towards Kagome "Kagome, Miko." then I pointed at Shippo. "Shippo, Kistune cub" Then at Miroku. "Miroku houshi and (stressing the word) 

Hentai." Then I pointed at Sango "Sango Youkai...." I realized I had no idea how to say exterminator in Japanese so I drew my finger across my throat as if I was silting it. 

The inu gang just looked shocked at me as I finished pointing them out and naming them. Then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo turned to Kagome and started yelling questions at her

"Lady Kagome how does this person know us!?" yelled Miroku. "Kagome have you been telling others in your time about us!?" yelled Sango. "Kagome is this one of your friends from your time?" Piped up Shippo.

Kagome held up her hands defensively as she sweat dropped "Listen guys I've no clue who he is or how he knows about us but at least I'll try to find out okay." 

Kagome turned to me but I beat her in asking questions "Inuyasha, Where Inu no Baka?" I asked slowly in English

Kagome and the others just looked at me oddly before pointing down at the ground I was so I looked to see what they were pointing at. I shot up yelling "Inuyasha no Baka!!!" before I picked up my bag and ran to where Kagome was

Inuyasha who woke up before I called him a baka got up and slowly approached me with a vein popping on his forehead "Kagome who is he and why did he call me a baka!?" he yelled at Kagome who replied "He can't speak our language so I'll ask him okay." She turned towards me and asked me why I called Inuyasha an idiot

I just smiled and pointed to her and where Inuyasha's chest where heart would be. This gained some odd looks from all of them, realizing they didn't know what I meant I said "Kagome." and shook my head up and down for yes and then said "Kikyo.:" And then I shook my head side to meaning no.

Inuyasha looked like he was having a heart attack when I said that (Once he figured out what it meant) Kagome blushed slightly and the others slightly nodded approval to this statement "What do you know about Kikyo!?" Inuyasha yelled regaining his composure and then told Kagome to ask me. Before she could respond a large snake demon came crashing through the trees screaming "GiVe Me ThE jEwEl ShArD!!" 

Kagome drew her bow Sango get her boomerang ready, Miroku got into a position to attack with his staff, Shippo was at Kagome's legs ready help if he could, and Inuyasha pulled a fully transformed Tetsusaiga ready to strike at the demon.

I stepped back behind the Inu gang who had had drawn their weapons to fight the demon. _'Aww crap this isn't good, what can I do here and... What a minute I'm in the past so that means the sorcerer's law about magic in public doesn't exist. This is good for me then.' I thought as I spread my arms out making my body seem to be a T then bringing them together and began to chant the spell._

Inuyasha was about to attack the demon when he heard my chanting, all the gang turned to me to find that I was wearing a  green hooded robe surround by a green magic circle of light.

"Lord of flames master of all things consumed by heat I summon your power hark on to me and devour my enemy. Pyro Pillar! A copy of the magic circle colored red encircled the snake demon as I brought my hands toghter pointing at it. The magic circle flared sending a swirling mass of flames consuming the demon quickly turning its body into a pile of ashes that were blown away in the breeze.

The Inuyasha gang just stared at me as the robe I wore returned into being a golden bracelet. I just smiled at them and said "Youaki gone by flame magic." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and whispered to her and then she re-laid the what he said to her to me "You have some explaining to do mister Chaos." 


	3. Some things finally explained but these ...

Okay people here's my third chapter and replies to the kind reviews I got

  


spikester13579: thanks for the compliment and the deal with the two languages is really simple. I plan to have a spell that will allow me to speak and read Japanese and I want to write what little I know about the language down if there we're some words not understandable please write it in a review and I translate it

  


Forever Kagome: Thanks but it's not really all that creative many authors (Well in true I think all of them were authoress not authors one being a friend of mine Anime no Megami) I've read have had Inuyasha and other chars come into out world so I thought what would happen if I got sucked into their world and since I was and still am having trouble with my other fic it was a great way to open up the world idea. And I totally agree it would be awesome if we really could go there or they come here and I wished you had responded the first time I tried to make this story because I might have written you in but now it's strictly me but for some reason I have a weird plan for a sequel.

  


Dante Gemini: I'm sorry about the grammar and run on sentences but my com does not do grammar checks spelling yes and the run-on s please deal with them as they are part of my writing style... sadly they really are. And I will read and review as soon as possible

  


Well everyone thank you for reviewing this humble author's fanfic now on with the chappie and

Remember Italic: thoughts Bold: Means techniques 

Underlined: spells

  


Means spoken words

_~~Telepathic speech_

**These are words that have nothing else are and for this chapter will represent a flash back if I say so and a foot note as well

  


  


**Chapter 3, Some things finally explained but these cause more questions**

  


The Inuyasha gang and I started walking toward the village of Kaede where Kagome had first met the old priestess. Kagome was in front of me holding Shippou; Sango was in front of her a few steps behind Miroku and in the front of our little troop is Inuyasha. I pretended not to notice that Inuyasha was being very suspicious of me. But of course that might have some thing to do with the fact I just burnt a snake demon to ashes.

  


_*_(Flash back time) _A large snake demon came crashing through the trees screaming GiVe Me ThE jEwEl ShArD!! _

  


_Kagome drew her bow Sango get her boomerang ready, Miroku got into a position to attack with his staff, Shippo was at Kagome's legs ready help if he could, and Inuyasha pulled a fully transformed Tetsusaiga ready to strike at the demon._

  


_I spread my arms out making my body seem to be a T then bringing them together and began to chant the spell. Inuyasha was about to attack the demon when he heard my chanting, all the gang turned to me to find that I was wearing a green hooded robe surround by a green magic circle of light._

  


_"Lord of flames master of all things consumed by heat I summon your power hark on to me and devour my enemy. Pyro Pillar! A copy of the magic circle colored red encircled the snake demon as I brought my hands together pointing at it. The magic circle flared sending a swirling mass of flames consuming the demon quickly turning its body into a pile of ashes that were blown away in the breeze._

_ *_

  


_Well I did do a magic they've most likely only seen used by demons. I for one wouldn't trust me after being dumped out of a magic time distortion well' _I thought to myself as we continued walking toward the village. It was then did I notice to things, one Shippou was staring at me but it was out of wonder not suspicion like Inuyasha and that we were near a very special tree that I wanted to see. So I turned slightly so I would head to the tree, Shippou was about to tell Kagome I was leaving but held my index finger to my lips telling him not to tell her, he nodded and I walked off.

  


I walked forward carefully so that no sound would alert Inuyasha to my absence. I walked for several minutes till I arrived at it, The Goshinboku tree, the tree on which Inuyasha was sealed by Kikyo and released by Kagome. Where she first met him as he slumbered under the spell and how she rubbed his ears. Where in the Graphic novels Kagome realized her love because of the tree and how in the anime her mother talked to her and how the tree clears a person's heart to clarity. I smiled as I remembered my some of my favorite moments for this world and how they occurred here. I continued smiling as I placed my hands upon the dead area of the tree where Inuyasha had lain and my smile grew slightly as a cool breeze blew on me.

  


*Back with the Inu gang* 

  


Inuyasha had finally noticed my absence because the wind had come from behind him carrying the rest of the gang's scents and realized that my scent was no longer there. All right where did that weird human get to? asked Inuyasha as he turned around and looked at the gang. What he was missing I never noticed? Miroku said a little surprised. Me either how could we miss him leaving Sango said disapprovingly because she should be able to track humans easily and notice when they left. Hmm how odd I wonder why we didn't realize he left, Shippou did you see him leave? Kagome asked nicely. Yeah Kagome I saw him leave he went toward the Goshinboku tree. Said Shippou But he asked me not to tell anyone so I. Oh there he is now Shippou pointed to me as I came back from visiting the tree.

  


Well at least we can continue going on now. Inuyasha said as he turned around and we continued without any interruptions we soon reached the destination of Kaede's hut.

  


We sat down looking at Kaede to see if she had any idea on how to make it so I could speak their language, but the moment that she was asked she responded that she had no knowledge or power to do this. So then how are we going to ask him where he's from lady Kaede? Miroku asked as he pondered how I learned that fire magic. No Miroku I have no idea on how to understand his tongue and lady Kagome is having a hard time translating from him all ready. Was the reply of the old priestess.

  


I had not paid attention to them as they discussed was to understand me I had been trying to remember a lesson I had once had and then I suddenly had the answer. I jumped up from the floor and ran to my magicall created back pack. The gang turned to me as I plunged into the back section of the pack almost disappearing into the pack completely till I came out carrying a large leather bound tome in one hand and a heavy case in another. I placed the case on the floor along with the tome and opened the book. I flipped though the pages till I came to the spell I was searching for it allowed one to read, speak, and hear other languages but could stop it with a thought so no one you didn't want to know head you.

  


I looked at the spell again and noticed that it was indeed as I first thought a potion spell. So I opened the case which contained my entire potion making ingredients, of course it was magiced like the bag or it couldn't hold the cauldron and the bottles would become empty. I tool of Kaede's pot and put on my cauldron and filled it with quick boil water which boiled the moment I lit the fire. I then began to fallow the instructions in the book.

I added three hairs from the ear of a bat, two eyes of a panther*, tree drops of octopi ink and then I noticed the last ingredient, the scrapings from the tongue of a dog which I had none of. 

  


I shrugged as I stood with a tool I had taken from the case and walked over to Inuyasha with him not know what I planned to do. I smiled as he looked at me strangely I quickly placed my hand on his lower jaw and smashed his foot with my own. He yelled from the sudden rush of pain and then he felt a strange feeling on his tongue as I used the tongue scraper from my case and took the scrapings I need from his tongue** which I added to the potion and began to stir till I was sure it was mixed in well enough then I grimaced as I did as the book instructed me to do and place some on both my eyelids, ears and on to my tongue, everyone gagged when I did that, and then I read the words for the spell

  


That which was not understood now be comprehended and let one tongue become many and conceal from my enemies what I speak of! With that a small green light enveloped me and the potion and it's remains evaporated into thin air.

  


Inuyasha just at me after he had gained control of his stomach and spoke his mind Why the hell did the freak do that? Miroku was about to smack Inuyasha in the head with his staff for insulting a person who didn't have the ability to defend his honor but was cut off as I threw an empty heavy jar at the idiot which connected and shattered I am not a freak dog boy and don't you ever forget that or you'll be sorry. I spoke in plain English but because of the spell came out as Japanese.

  


Inuyasha just gawked at me before getting up and holding me up in the air by my collar and I shook slightly from his anger. Okay you how are you talking like us know, how do you know about us and Kikyo and how did you kill that demon? I looked at Inuyasha boredly not showing fear as I knew that Kagome could sit him of course the fact that I would be crushed by him hadn't crossed my mind. 

  


Fine I'll answer your questions. First off I'm speaking Japanese now because I just cast a spell allowing me to speak and read it. Secondly I was able to kill that snake demon because I used a sorcerer spell known as Pyro Pillar and thirdly... I pushed Inuyasha back so that he dropped me and I stood bent over till I rose and held my right index finger to my lips and spoke I'm a sorcerer and the rest is a secret. 

  


Inuyasha stood there looking at me just has he had before, full of suspicion but his gaze was interrupted by Shippou jumping into my arms and looking me in the eyes about an inch from my face and asked What's a sorcerer?

  


  


  


*The eyes were magiced so that when one was taken out it was replaced by a copy so the original was put back in the panther's eye and that goes the same for any other item as such. I believe in the protection of our animal co- inhabitants

  


**Yeah I know it's really gross I thought that as I wrote this


	4. More answers and the professor's words o...

CrazymonkeyGangster: yeah it was and I will.  
  
Dante Gemini: When did I say I didn't like your poems. They were great and so was Kagome's Loneness and your right you need to change the title because it really doesn't fit the story. And I'll try to make it more reasonable, and you know you never did as I asked in my first chapter that you read and review my other fic(not the song)so could you please do so.  
  
All right people the reviews are done and it's time to read my new chapter  
  
Chapter 4 More answers and the professor's words of confusion  
  
I look at Shippou who had jumped into my arms and asked what a sorcerer was.  
  
"Shippou a person who is a sorcerer is one who wields the power of sorcery." I then see that he has a confused look on his face and then I turn my gaze to the others who show great interest. So I put Shippou down on the floor and pull out a podium from my back pack (Check my file it does state this thing can carry anything in it.) and place it down in front of me and summon chairs, which appear under everyone's butt so they don't have to get into the chairs, and then I enter what I call professor mode. (Me with a pointed index finger to the ceiling and closed eyes while I smile the whole time and talk fast)  
  
"Sorcery is a type of magic with many branches such as Elementalism, which is the power to call on the elements of the world and their governing spirits.  
  
Then there's Summoning, the power to summon a person or beast or creature or anything at all for that matter from on place to another such as dimensions and sometimes time it's self and of course Un-summoning to undo the summoning.  
  
There are quite a few more like Alchemy, the study of turning metals into different metals and giving one long levity or immortality, Spiritualism, the ability to use one's own spirit for offense and defense, Psycho manipulation, the power to control one's mind or perception or just read their mind, demonology, the study of and control of demons, and of course the most blackest of all our branches is that of Necromancy, The study of how to call forth dead spirits to see the future or to call one or many back form the dead. Heck a powerful necromancer could create a whole army of un-dead people and kill more to make an ever-growing army. Plus there's a whole lot more but I don't know them so any questions?"  
  
I look at the group as I slowly turn back to normal mode and see that everyone but Kagome, Miroku, and Kadae has the confused look. (Flash back to the first chappie when I fell on Inu @_@)  
  
"Ugh I talked too fast for you guys didn't I?" I ask as I un-summon the chairs, but make them sink though the ground so no one falls to the ground, and put the podium back in the pack and wait for the group to respond to what I just said.  
  
Kagome was the first to react by saying "So you're a pretty powerful person huh?"  
  
I blushed slightly because I had to tell the truth to her. "Well in a sense. You see I am a Sorcerer but I'm still in training so my powers are kind of limited and most of the time it's bound so it doesn't go out of control"  
  
Inuyasha had finally come out of his confusion and started asking me questions again. "So your just a trainee huh. So then how did you toast that snake demon back in the woods? And how did we end up in those seats and where did that thing you pulled out come from?"  
  
I just looked at him and wondered how in the world Kagome could fall in love with this guy I'd only been here half an hour at most and my nerves we're getting at the breaking point with him. "Fine you want to know I killed the demon." I pulled out a golden bracelet with small emerald stars encased in it from my pocket. "I used this to summon that cloak you saw me wearing. The cloak unlocks the seal completely and amplifies my power, the bracelet on the other hand just unlocks my power but without either I'm almost powerless."  
  
And with that said I put the bracelet over my right wrist where it clamped down on it tight so it would never come off unless I told it to. " And as for the podium I pulled it out of my back pack it's got a whole lot of stuff and what ever goes in is protected from outside magic as the chairs I just summoned them because I went into professor mode. Damn I got to stop watching Tenchi it's why I go that way."  
  
The others just stare at me still but Kagome seems mostly interested in my hand. "Chaos can I see your right hand for a minute?"  
  
I look at her oddly having forgotten about the pain I felt earlier "Umm okay" I say as I walk over to her.  
  
When I'm in front of her she takes my right hand in hers with the palm up. Then a sudden and blinding green light erupts from my hand filling my entire body with pain and a sensation I'd never felt before causing me to fall to my knees gasping for breath and I know that Kagome is having trouble to because I can hear her struggling to breath as she clutches my hand tightly.  
  
Then the light dissipates as suddenly as it began allowing Kagome to let me go. I look at them all of which are doing the same to me and before I know it I'm back in the air thanks to Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO JUST NOW YOU BASTARD!?" He yelled screaming to my face.  
  
"I don't know what happened it just did." I said feebly "But I do know one thing that you really, really need a tic-tac."  
  
Inuyasha just stares at me wondering what the hell a tic-tac was when Kagome spoke up having recovered from the shock of what had happened just now "Inuyasha look at his hand."  
  
With that said I held up my hand for everyone and myself to see and there in the middle of my palm was a green aura covered Shikon no Tama shard 


End file.
